


EVERYTHING

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Pining, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: its all about herself first. its about saving herself first.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	EVERYTHING

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many ideas but so little amount of inspo so bear with this jebal

"You're moving out?"

Yoohyeon bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to look somewhere that was not the pair of angry eyes piercing right through her. She shifted from one foot to another. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Her fingers fidgeted at the hem of her  sweatshirt . She needed words and they were nowhere to be found. She was never good with words, for one.

"Why?"

"Do I have to have reason for moving out?" And she regretted her words as soon as it left her mouth because the woman before her frowned in disappointment. There was a throbbing pain in her  head, and she was needing an escape. The situation suffocated her.

"We've been living together for seven years, Yoohyeon and you suddenly want to move out! You must at least give me a reason why!"

Kim Minji was usually calm and ordered. She's a walking ray of sunshine and she lights up the world with her smile but the Minji that was facing Yoohyeon at that very moment showed nothing but despair, confusion and sadness.

Yoohyeon couldn't talk or she could but she was afraid to do so because her mind was a  mess, and her thoughts were jumbled. Talking wisely wasn't her thing because if it was, she wouldn't be in that situation where she felt like her chest was being crushed and her lungs were being squeezed out.

"Is this about something I did?" Minji asked and Yoohyeon's ears perked up, eyes found Minji's in panic.

"It's not. This is not about you!"

"Then what is this about? Tell me!"

Minji was so close to tearing up, eyes and face were red. It was obviously affecting her more than Yoohyeon thought it would and the last thing she wanted was to hurt the older girl, in any way.

"Let's talk about this some other time. I have to go." She knew she needed to run away from that place because she can't possibly tell Minji why she wanted a space of her own, to breathe air on her own.

The protests were caught in the air and Minji watched her walked her way out of their shared apartment. The door closing with a loud bang.

—

Yoohyeon thought of avoiding the topic, thought of finding the best way to resolve everything but like how the saying goes, what's bound to happen will happen.

The music was loud.

Yoohyeon made sure of that because she needed to let everything out tonight, to cry her heart out. The music will drown the noise of her mourning over the person she will never have, the love she will never get in return. She expected it to happen, she was aware of the consequences of falling in love with Kim Minji.

Her best friend.

It was wrong to even think that it would be possible because Minji was a woman, a straight one, for that matter and to have her accept her for who she was, a girl who happens to like girls, was more than enough. But Yoohyeon was ambitious, she wanted more.

She needed more from Minji.

It was painful enough to think that the love for the woman she considered her everything will never be reciprocated but to have that very same woman, in front of her, introducing some guy she  has never seen before as her boyfriend, that  Yoohyeon couldn't handle.

So, she cried. She mourned. She wept. Anything she could do to lessen the fatal agony she's kept in for as long as she can remember.

—

The following days were worse.

As she was sharing an apartment with Minji, she had to endure seeing the guy every time she would come home from work. On most cases, she would walk  into them watching some sweet shits while cuddling and some unfortunate times, she would walk  into them--  Yoohyeon doesn't even want to remember.

It didn't last long though because Minji broke up with the guy after he asked for something Minji couldn't give just yet. It was a bad sight, to see the girl crying over it but  Yoohyeon felt  worse for  finding joy about the situation.

She walked in from a long day at work and the door made a loud thud as she closed it. The TV is flickering from the living room and it's on a fashion channel she knew her board mate loves to watch.

Minji was sitting on the couch, huddled in her favorite bunny blanket and she turned her head to Yoohyeon as the latter walked her way to her room, shut it close and locked it.

" Yoohyeon ?" The older girl knocked  once, and she got no answer from inside the room. "Can I come in?"

She waited no response however as she pushed the door open, surprised to find out that it's no longer locked. Yoohyeon's room was dark and only the illumination from the younger girl's phone was the only source of light.

Yoohyeon was lying down on her bed,  sideways and she's browsing through her messages but made no attempt to reply to any of it.

Minji climbed up on the bed and under Yoohyeon's blanket, wrapping an arm around the said girl's waist and nuzzling her face on the back of her neck.

"Are you alright?" She asked, kissing Yoohyeon's hair gently and she felt the younger girl sigh in her touch.

"Yes."

Yoohyeon's mind was filled with a lot of things and she seriously didn't want to add anything to it at all. The clog in her windpipe was enough. She thought about how long she's willing to handle being caged in a situation where she could combust any moment.

Not too long.

She reached out for her lamp and had it open. The room was lightened up a bit and  its orange in color. She sighed once again and pushed herself up, forcing Minji to let go of her and to sit with her on the bed instead.

_ "Are you ready to lose everything?" _

It's better to lose everything than to lose yourself in it, Yoohyeon reasoned out. She looked at Minji, eyes full of apprehension and fear.

This will all end here, she  guessed.

Minji returned the gaze and it made Yoohyeon feel sad. This was one of the many moments wherein Minji make her feel like she's willing to catch all the stars and give it to her if that's what would make her happy.

The thing is, Minji is the star she needs. The only star that she can't possibly have, sadly.

"I just..." She bit her lip as her voice cracked. "I thought about..." Minji took a hold of her hand, thinking that it would help her feel better but that's just not it. When she felt a soft squeeze on her hands, she looked up to meet Minji's gaze yet again and tears well up at the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" Minji asked.

And it's now or never. It's all about breathing.

"I couldn't live with you anymore."

This reminded her of that time she first told Minji that she needed to move out. Anger, sadness and confusion flashed on her face in a matter of second but Yoohyeon knew it's not the right time to feel guilt.

It's herself that she needed to save.

"This talk again?" There's hatred in Minji's voice and it sent shivers on Yoohyeon's spine. "We're done with this, right?"

"No. Minji you do not understand."

"Because you never make me understand!"

Yoohyeon shakes, hands quick to hold her head in frustration. The throbbing pain was  back, and it matched the pain in her chest. The tears fell as quick as she managed herself to speak.

"I like you."

The weight of the words fell upon Minji's lap and it shook the older girl. Of course, she needed no explanation to that. She's not stupid to not know what it meant.

"I--"

"For five years now, Minji."

Minji didn't talk. Minji couldn't talk. Minji refused to talk and she left the room so fast she almost tripped.

Yoohyeon was numbed for a few seconds until the situation dawned on her.

That's it. 

She lost Minji and that's it.

_

Minji left for work early and Yoohyeon took that opportunity to cram about sorting her things to leave the apartment. There's nothing good that is coming out of what has happened the other night.

Minji didn't reply to her messages nor did she take her calls so maybe that's that.

She has tears swiftly running down her face, her eyes  have gotten too swollen for crying so much and her chest has no air to breathe out at all.

She had Bora pick her up. She left a lot of  stuff, but she can't worry about that now.

It's all about herself first. 

It's all about saving herself first.

—

She's hugged by Siyeon at one side and Gahyeon is rubbing her back to calm her down. As much as she no longer wants to cry, the pain in her chest is just too much to bear. 

"I'm still convinced that you should have at least let her explain." Yubin told her in a respectful tone, simply voicing out an opinion.

"She didn't want to talk. She ignored Yoohyeon!" Bora exclaimed, obviously pissed of what Minji has done.

"Well, to be fair with Minji, If I was her, I would probably react the same way. That was a not a pill to swallow easily." Handong mumbled.

But honestly, Yoohyeon is tired to reason out for anyone already. And she's not so sure if she's willing to hear any of Minji's explanation because it will obviously fall to one same line—

_ rejection. _

So, she let Bora cuddle her to sleep as she  cries another batch of tears. The other girls then bid  bye one by one. She felt Bora giving her forehead a peck before promising her that,

"Everything will be fine, buddy."

For the first time, she wants to trust Bora.


End file.
